In 15 Days
by Yami Mamimi
Summary: Ryuuji Otogi has just transferred to Domino High. Seto Kaiba has gotten himself into a bet with Yami. He has to make Ryuuji fall in love with him; and he has to do it in 15 days- before the prom. Yaoi SetoxRyuuji (beta-read)
1. The plane journey

* * *

This is the first time I've written this pairing, so I'm sorry in advance; in case it sucks.

Well, here's the summary:

Ryuuji has just transferred to Domino High, and all the girls are already lusting for him. Seto has gotten himself into a bet. He has to make Ryuuji fall in love with him; and he has to do it in 15 days- before the senior prom. Will Seto complete the bet?

Disclaimer- ::nudges Ryuuji who has fallen asleep:: shwah? Oh… Yami Mamimi-Chan does not own Yugioh, or any of the characters within the Anime. Nor does she make any money out of writing this fanfic. However, the story line is hers, and if you copy it, she will not be pleased.

* * *

Author- Yami Mamimi-Chan

Title- In 15 Days

Chapter 1- The plane journey

* * *

Torture. One word to sum up a 12-hour plane journey.

The first 6 hours of the journey were fine since I had my personal stereo with me. But there's a small child sitting beside me, who thought that Frisbees are silver little round things that have wires coming out of them, and, thus, felt the need to throw my CD player across the plane; not only breaking it, but now the child's mom is pissed with me, because she apparently thinks that I encouraged her son, and has asked one of the air hostesses to move me to another seat. Yes, nice isn't it?

I was then moved to another seat, and since my luck sucks, it was in front of the plane TV, which was showing a chick flick marathon. So, for the next 2 and a half hours, I had to sit there, watching a film about two strangers falling in love via letters and then meeting on top of the Empire State Building (1). Now, I didn't find that sad; because it was a happy ending after all. But it seems that the woman that I'm sitting next to certainly thinks it is, which makes her grab my shoulder, and start crying her heart out. Now what do I _do _in a situation like this? I don't even know the lady, so am I meant to comfort her, or tell her that this jacket would cost a fortune to dry clean? Instead of doing any of the before said options, _I_ end up asking the air hostess to move me again.

So, now I'm sitting here by the window, with an old lady who I can safely say, is fast asleep.

I have around 4 and a half hours left of this hell born journey. Oh, I can start telling you why I'm here in the first place, can't I?

Well. My _concerning, loving _father, had somehow got the impression that I was failing in school, and was only interested of going there in the first place because it was filled with girls. What could've possibly given him _that_ idea? My grades weren't even _that _bad…

Err forget I said anything. Anyway, he decided that he would send me back to Japan, in order for me to get some 'responsibility back into my wild, futile and impulsive life'. His words, not mine. So then he asked one of his closest friends to ask his brother if I can stay with him for a year…well, until I get my 'moral conscience back'. Once again, his words, not mine.

Unfortunately, the said brother was more then happy to accept the arrangement, hence me being on this plane; heading for Japan right now.

My girlfriend was upset when she found out I had to leave. Wait, 'upset' is an understatement. She was _devastated. _She started questioning my motives, and implied that I was trying to get away from her. After explaining that it was my _dads_ decision…and after I had bought her something from Tiffany's, she got over it. It's funny how some people can distract themselves from the emptiness of their consumer-driven lives. Ooh, aren't I the cynical one?

To tell you the truth, I'm glad that I'm away from my girlfriend. I wasn't really ready to be in a committing relationship. And she certainly wasn't 'the one'. I've had heaps of female friends in the past; what can I say? I'm irresistible. But neither of the girls were right for me, and it was obvious that they were after one thing. Sex, putting it bluntly.

Believe it or not, I have no idea what Japan is like. I only went there once in my whole life time, and that was when I was very small, so really, I haven't seen it at all. But, you never know; the girl of my dreams can be waiting for me there. I'm meant to start at Domino high school, and if I say that I'm looking forward to it, then that'd be lying. But I guess I'm lucky I'm even accepted at the high school, since I'm late for the start of the semester. I'm not really that good at this whole friend-making business, so…

"Mr Otogi, the plane will be landing very soon. I suggest that you fasten your seatbelts"

I look around to the airhostess, who has interrupted me from my deep thoughts. Time sure does fly when you're having fun…as if!

"Yeah, thanks." and with that, she goes. As the plane lands, I brace myself for the new life in which I'm walking into. I get my suitcase, and my backpack, and head to the door. I make my way into the airport, and automatically search around for someone who looks like they're waiting for me. When none appear, I start to head outside, in order to get a taxi, since I have the address.

"Mr Otogi?" I turn around at the sound of my name. A man of around 25, with brown hair and dark eyes is standing beside a dark blue car. Since I don't know his name, I just nod. He takes my suitcase and backpack, and puts it in the back, and gestures for me to get in. "My name is Natako Kiseki (2). My brother had asked me to come and meet you at the airport. And you will have to pardon my English, as I speak it rarely, and am not very good at it." he says meekly as he also gets into the car and starts the engine.

"No, your English is perfectly fine; and I'm not very good at Japanese, but I can speak and understand it fairly well." I say helpfully, which causes him to smile.

"Then that is good. We are heading for my house now; so you can get settled in. I daresay that you are tired from that long journey?"

It's my turn to smile. "Yes, I am tired." and with that, I turn towards the window, staring at all of the scenery that we're passing. It's astonishing how different Japan is to America. I've heard a lot of good things about this country; the technology and such. And I'm looking forward to getting settled here…but I won't tell my dad that. That would just give him even more of a chance to gloat at how he's always right, and always knows what's good for me.

* * *

Before I know it, the car stops. Mr Kiseki gets out of the car, and grabs my suitcase from the back. I step out, and take a look at the building. It's very well built, and even from the outside, it looks spacious. We step inside the house, and as I presumed, it is big from the inside. The house looks… home-y, if that is a word, but that's the only way to describe it. Usually, when you have a house as big as this one, it starts to look eerie and empty, but this house is the total opposite. There are several paintings around the walls, which are creamy white, and there are dark wood canopies in some areas.

"Father! You're home!" I turn towards the stairs where a little girl is coming down them, one by one. When she has reached the bottom, she runs towards our direction, hugging Mr Keseki which, makes him chuckle.

"Otogi-kun, meet my little daughter, Hitomi (3)" She smiles as she bows which makes her look very adorable as she does so.

"Very nice to meet you, Hitomi." I say as I return the bow. "And may I say, you have a lovely name." which causes her to giggle in an oh-so-sweet-way.

"Thank you. My Mother named me that because of my eyes." I lean forward to look at her eyes, and they're a light lavender, which is a contrast to my dark green ones.

"Well, in that case, you also have lovely eyes." she giggles again.

"Hitomi, Otogi-kun is tired right now. When he has rested, you may talk to him as much as you wish." with a wave and a smile, she skips towards the stairs. "She is very overactive." Mr Kiseki says to me.

"She's adorable." I say. "I haven't seen your wife yet. Is she at work?" and I see that Mr Kiseki's face has gone into deep thought. I wonder if I've said anything to offend him.

After a moment, he says, "My wife passed away when Hitomi was three."

I look at him with sympathy. "I'm sorry" is all I can say. He nods with a sad smile.

Kiseki-san then leads me to what I believe is my room. As the door opens, I enter my bedroom, which is big enough to be a master bedroom, if not bigger, and there are the essential furniture items, and it's even got an en suite bathroom. It seams that my room overlooks the street, instead of the backyard; like my old room was.

"I will leave you now to get settled in. You are free to anything around the house, and if you are unsure of something, then do not hesitate to ask." and with a bow, he leaves me to get settled in.

I'm sure I'll like it here. After I put my suitcase aside, I fall onto the bed and after a minute of staring at the ceiling, my eyes fall heavy as I fall asleep.

* * *

The next morning I'm awoken by a soft tapping on my left arm. I turn myself around, since I'm too tired to wake up. After a moment, the soft tapping continues, but now on my right arm. I mumble something which even I can't understand, let alone someone else. "Otogi-kun?" asks a sweet voice. I open one eye slightly to see lavender ones staring back at me. "Otogi-kun, My Father asked me to wake you up. He said that you start school today, and breakfast will be ready soon." I let the words wonder around in my brain for a moment, before realizing what's been said. I get up, and swing my legs over the bed.

"Thank you, Hitomi. Tell your father that I'll be down in 20 minutes". She nods, and then skips out of the room. I grab a change of clothing, and a towel, and head for the shower. That's usually how I start the day. My dad always says that 'if you feel fresh, you think clearly' which, I think is something to do with the head, but believe me, that hasn't worked yet, though I don't miss an opportunity to a shower. My dad also complains that I should cut my hair, which you can describe as long. It's raven black, and I usually have it in a high ponytail, accompanied by a red bandana. When I first started doing that, my dad totally freaked, because he thought that I had gotten some type of injury, and I was only using it to cover the scar. It took me enough time to explain that it was _style _not necessity. My taste in clothing is also an issue, but since I'm 12 hours away from my dad, I can wear what I want. I've decided to wear a normal pair of jeans and a half sleeve green t-shirt; that goes well with my eyes, and a denim jacket on top. After my hair's dried, I tie it up in my usual style, followed by my bandana. After examining myself in the mirror, I grab my backpack which contains a few notebooks, pens, pencils and just basic necessary stationary that I'd need, and head downstairs.

I hadn't eaten anything last night, which is probably why I'm so hungry right now. Hitomi is sitting in one of the chairs, and is pouring syrup over her pancakes. For someone that small; I'm guessing that she's around 6, she sure can look after herself. She sees me coming and smiles in my direction. "Good Morning, Otogi-kun. You can sit next to me." she pats on the chair closest to her, and I obey as I sit down, grabbing a plate. I take a few pieces of pancakes, and add some syrup. "do you like pancakes, Otogi-kun?" she asks me.

"First of all Hitomi, you can call me Ryuuji." I say, and she beams. "Um, I don't eat pancakes often, but I like them nonetheless." My dad rarely cooks anything; and he's hardly home, so I just resort to take outs, or making simple foods myself. Hitomi and I then started talking about other things, like why I came to Japan (I skipped out the school flunking bit, for my sake), and how America was like. I also confessed that I'm rather scared of starting at Domino High, but she said that I'll like it, so I'm taking her word for it. When she finished her breakfast, she puts her plate in the dishwasher, and gestures for me to do so too.

Hitomi's father's giving me a lift to school, since my geography's really bad. Usually I picked up my girlfriend on my motorbike, but I obviously couldn't bring my bike here, so I'll make do.

Getting to school was easy, and it's not as far as I'd thought it was. The school itself is really big. It's got different sets of buildings, and it has a large ground with the canteen. I head inside the school, for the office so they know I'm here, and can give me the timetable and where my classes will be held. The office assistant looked a bit frustrated and guessing from her muttering, some student pulled a prank on one of the teachers, causing a lot of chaos. When I asked her about my timetable she almost snapped at me. It took her a moment to realize I was the new student, and she apologized, and started to gather up the pieces of paper that I'd need. After the paper work was done, she directed me to the homeroom because the first class started in 10 minutes. I grabbed my backpack, and headed for the stairs.

I reached the hallway, and looked around, trying to find the homeroom. I saw someone who I figured was the school cleaner, and asked her if she knew where my class was. She looked at my timetable, and gestured for me to follow. She looked inside one of the classrooms, and then turned around and walked away; so I guess this was it. After I had said a thank you to her, I turned towards the door and knocked. When the teacher gestured for me to come in, I opened the door, and made my way inside. "Yes, may I help you?" the teacher asked, looking annoyed, and I'd figured that the class must have been causing a riot or something.

"Yes, I'm the new transferred student." I reply with what I hope to be a calm, yet polite tone of voice. She nods.

"You must be Ryuuji Otogi?" I nod. "Very well, you may take a seat." I look around the classroom to find a spare seat, and my attention is caught by a student who has an odd hair colour. Actually, he has three colours in his hair: Yellow, black and red; and his hair sticks up which, looks good in a weird way. He leans over to another student who has dark chestnut hair, and the most intense blue eyes and whispers something to his ear, which seams to annoy him. The blue eyed teen glares at the tri-coloured haired boy, before getting up from his seat and to my surprise, making his way towards me.

"Hi. I'm Seto Kaiba. Why don't you come and sit with me?"

* * *

...-(Translations and notes)-...

(1) That _brief_ storyline that Ryuuji was talking about was the film 'Sleepless in Seattle'. I watched it a long time ago, and for some strange reason thought to mention it here. I forgot most of the detail; so correct me if I'm wrong.

(2) Natako Kiseki is one of my own characters. Since I'm not good at making Japanese names myself, I just get Japanese words as names. For instance, Natako is just a boy's name, and Kiseki means 'miracles'. So, there you have it; my OC.

(3) Hitomi means eyes; which explains that complement Ryuuji made. She's also an OC. Like I said before, I'm not very good at making names…

* * *

So, what's the verdict? I've honestly tried to make it enjoyable and stuff.

Some characters may differ from their normal personalities, so if you think that they're acting a bit weird, it's not 'cause I've lost it, it's 'cause I want them that way… In the next chapter, you'll find out what's going on, 'cause it'll be in Seto's POV. The whole story isn't in POV's. Just chapter 1, and 2 (so you know both sides of the story) then I hope to make it a normal POV. (Just thought I'd make that clear)

Anyway, feel free to tell me what you think of this by pressing that lilac button over there.


	2. Losing a bet

* * *

Author- Yami Mamimi-chan 

Title- In 15 Days…

Chapter 2- Losing a game

* * *

Unfair. That's what life is. Cruel and unfair. 

This thing could've been avoided if only I had ignored the dog and his cheerleader friends. But obviously I didn't, since it's not in my nature to ignore insults which are directed right to my face. I stepped out of my limo, and headed in the direction of the school. Too busy in my own thoughts, I didn't notice the blond and his pathetic friends until it was too late.

"So I say to the guy 'You wanna take this outside?' and he's so stupid he heads straight into me, so I swing my arm an- oh my god, I'm so sor-…oh, it's _you_…" the mutts hand swings in my direction, touching my left cheek as I walked in to the classroom.

"Are you so damn blind that you couldn't see that there are other people besides yourself and your worthless friends that are trying to get to their seats?" I ask in my normal cold manner. This seams to agitate him.

"Oh yeah? I'll show you blind Kaiba! You wanna take this outside?" he snarls as he waves his fist in my face.

"Jounouchi!" screams the blonde as she whacks said teen upside his head. "Don't even _think _about starting a fight here! You get into enough trouble as it is! Now sit down, and shut the hell up." I smirk as she does this and am about to make another wise crack when Yami interrupts me.

"How about we settle this with a little game, Kaiba? Say, arm wrestling?" he asks as he smirks.

"And why would I want to do _that, _pharaoh boy?"

"To have the satisfaction that you actually _beat_ me for once?" I glare at the mutt who falls onto the floor, laughing.

"Fine." I reply, as I sit across the table form him. We both place our elbows on the table, and lock our hands; ready to start. Soon I realize that Yami is not as weak as he looks; but that's not to say that I was losing. Quite the opposite. I only needed to push his hand an inch further in order to win, but then he does something unexpected. I gasp as his foot brushes across my inner thigh, making me drop my arm. The cheerleaders start to jump up and down, and the mutt gives Yami a playful slap on the back. I get up at once and shout "You cheated!"

"And how exactly did I cheat, Kaiba?" he says, and I swear he just winked at me.

"You- you- your- Bastard!" I give him a fierce look.

"You know Kaiba, you don't need to insult Yami just because he beat you again." says the friendship girl who always hangs around with the losers. I don't even bother wasting my breath in order to talk to her. We've seemed to have attracted a crowd, who are chanting for a fight. I would have gladly complied, unfortunately though, the teacher walked into the classroom, and she didn't look very happy; but then again, she never does. She tells us all to get to our seats, and after a moment of pause, the students do as they are told. When the teacher is busy doing something remotely boring, Yami taps on my shoulder. I turn around, and give him a what-do-you-want-now look.

"You lost at our little game, Kaiba."

"Yeah, and…?"

"Oh, did I forget to mention my little catch?"

"_What _catch?"

"The person who loses, has to do a challenge, which the person who wins, says."

I look at him angrily. "I did not agree to that"

"Scared, are we?"

"Hmm." I grunt. "What's the challenge?"

He thinks for a minute, while I wait. Then, suddenly his eyes light up with a mischievous glint. "Your challenge is…to make the next person who walks into this room, go to the senior prom with you."

I smirk at this. "That all?"

"No." he gives me another one of those glint-y eye looks and continues. "You have to make that person fall in love with you."

I think about that for a moment. "Easy enough. And if I complete the challenge?"

"Then I'll declare you the almighty, number one sex god in front of the whole school."

"Seriously?"

"_No_" he thinks again. "How about you decide _when _you complete the challenge?"

"Whatever." I turn round to face the door, so does he. This will be so easy; I should start thinking of what to make Yami do now. Maybe make him run around the school, butt naked…no, that would be weird. Suddenly my attention returns to the door, as I see movement. I concentrate on who the person is, and to my horror, I find that it's the school cleaner looking through the door window. I look round to see Yami, who mockingly blows a kiss towards my direction. I look back, and pray to every deity I know, that will make that horrid women go away. She steps back, and then turns to walk away, and I let go of the breath I was holding; just in case she had walked through the door; in which case I would've resorted to suicide.

I turn to look at Yami's face with a victorious smirk. He doesn't look pissed, but surprised, which scares me; and I notice that he's not looking at me, but at 10 centimetres to the left of my face. I turn around again to see what's so amusing; only to experience the greatest shock of my life.

"Yes, may I help you?"

"Yeah, I'm the new transferred student."

This cannot be happening. This just _cannot _be happening. I've held my breath again.

"You must be Ryuuji Otogi? Very well, you may take a seat."

Then I shudder as I feel warm breath on my ear; seeing that Yami has leant forwards in order to whisper something to me.

"Well Kaiba. Since you have only 15 days, I suggest you start making your move now, don't you?" I turn around to mutter a curse, before getting up from my seat, and heading towards the new student. He looks at me in mild curiosity.

"Hi. I'm Seto Kaiba. Why don't you come and sit with me?"

"Sure, thanks"

We both head to our seats, and I could see pharaoh boy smirk as if he's having the time of his life. God, this is so stupid! Why am I even going ahead with this? I could simple say- oh wait…I already agreed, didn't I…argh! Me and my conceited mind! Why must I be so cocky?! I feel a tap on my shoulder, and turn towards the new student, Otogi.

"Hey, um, Kaiba? That guy in the back seat's calling you" a bit agitated, I turn around to face the former pharaoh.

"_What_?" he doesn't even wince at my bitter tone of voice, damn him!

"Off in your own little world, are we Kaiba? Shouldn't you be…getting to know the new student? Make him feel welcomed?"

"Whatever" I hiss back, then turn back to Otogi.

"So, what brings you to Domino?"

"Um, well, my dad sent me here because he wanted me to get my priorities right, and to get a better grasp on my life."

"Oh, and where are you from?"

"New York, America"

"So you flew all that way, just because your dad wanted you to sort out your life?" I realize that I'm not being very polite, nor tactful. But isn't this the sort of stuff you ask someone new?

"More or less"

Just then the bell rang, indicating that we should all go to our first class.

"What's your next class?" I ask Otogi. He looks through his timetable, so does Yami.

"He has religious studies!" Yami says cheerfully. "Isn't that a coincidence, Kaiba? We have that too."

I frown at Yami. He's not making this easy for me, is he? Well, whatever. I can do anything, as long as I put my mind to it, right? …Right?? Yami is now walking beside Otogi, me on the other side of him. How am I going to do this? This is practically impossible! He's not even gay! Neither am I! This is impossible!

* * *

Yami. Must. Die! 

No, I'm not just saying that because I despise the former pharaoh; there's a perfect justification to that statement. I'll explain…

We've reached our religious studies class, and I sit next to Otogi, hoping that I'll get some inspiration from the lesson. To my surprise, and annoyance, Yami sits in the chair next to me. So we're sitting like: Otogi Me Yami

"What do you think you're doing?" I ask him

"Just making sure you don't cheat, Kaiba." he whispers annoyingly into my ear again.

"What do you mean by that?" I reply, unaffected.

"Well, you are loaded, are you not?"

"Hmm" I grunt, and turn to face the teacher who's made his presence know by tapping the table with a ruler. (1)

"Right class, settle down, settle down. Today we will be studying on how the young generation disrespect and disobey religion, and all the rules that are set by it."

"Oh, great. As if I don't get enough of this from my mom" said some random student, quietly.

"Let's start with a discussion first." began the teacher. "What do you all think of, sex before marriage?"

"We think it's pretty damn good, Sir" Yami called out.

"Oh, you do, do you? Well, Mr Muoto, if you seriously think that it's okay for a man and a woman to have sex without being married, then you're wrong. God forbids-"

"But Sir, who said anything about a man and a women?" I look towards Yami, who looks sadistically at the confused teacher. This is the sort of thing I should be saying! You see? I have NO tactics! And I'm meant to be a genius…

"I seemed to have missed your point, Mr Muoto. Please explain"

"Well Sir, it's not always a man and a women. It can also be a man and a man, couldn't it?"

The teacher's nostrils flared up. "Now that's where you're wrong, Mr Muoto. Homosexuality is a _sin_!"

"How is that, Sir?" Yami asked again.

"Because God forbids it!" Otogi puts his hand up. "Yes, Mr…?"

"Otogi. Sir, what if you've found your soulmate in life, and they just happen to be of the same sex. What happens then?"

The teacher looks frustrated beyond extremes. "Well, that would just be a deception of your brain, influenced by hormones and alcohol; which I'm aware you all take." he looks dangerously at the whole class.

"I don't drink, Sir" Otogi states.

"Oh of course you don't." he replies sarcastically. "Now, end of discussion. All of you, turn to page 152 and do exercise 2-4." Shuffles of paper fills the class, as the teacher goes to sit at his desk, and start grading papers. Yami turns around in his seat, and leans towards Otogi.

"Hey, Otogi. That was one helluva question. Don't you think so too, Kaiba?"

"…Yeah…" I would've said more, but the teacher looked as if he had something to say.

"Class, I hope you all remember that we have a trip next lesson. Have you all given your permission slips in?" he looked towards Otogi.

"Where is the trip?" Otogi asks me.

"We're going to a temple, to see monks. You should come, since it's educational." Otogi nods, then goes back to his work. The whole class is silent, as everyone is doing their work. Yami slips me a note, saying: _You don't have a strategy, do you Kaiba?_

I return the note with: _Well, he JUST came! What do you expect me to do? Pin him down and French him??!!_

He smirks as he reads this. "Perverted!" I mouth to him.

The bell rings, and students begin to pack up, and head out the door. I start to catch up to Otogi, when I stop midway, seeing him with a cheerleader.

"Hi. I'm Emily. Are you new? Because I haven't seen you around before; and believe me, I would've remembered a face like yours" Her lame attempts at flirting disgust me. But then again, I didn't do any better did I? And it looks like it's working, because Otogi laughs and heads towards the field with her. Yami catches up to me, and tuts.

"Well, you're off on a _great_ start, aren't you Kaiba? Otogi would most _definitely _fall for you." he playfully pats me on the back, and heads off to find his friends.

I have 15 days to make him fall in love with me. God, help me…

* * *

(1) A substitute teacher did that once in year 3 to my class. It was so weird. Think of the poor rulers…..

* * *

Aww, poor Kaiba-kun! 

What will he do to get Otogi-kun away from Emily; the cheerleader girl who has the hots for him? Leave a review, and tell me what you think….please? It might motivate me!


End file.
